Rabbid Invasion: NickDisney Edition
by Fatal Violence
Summary: I'm starting a string of vore stories. Don't like, don't read. This is completely based off the episode "Rabbid Tummy Rumble" with a few modified parts. In this story, Ariana Grande is the one left out when the two girls, Olivia Holt and Piper Curda, eat without her. All three characters are OOC, with the exception of me attempting to give Ariana her Cat persona. R&R! More to come!


Olivia Holt and Piper Curda were sitting in a park with a large bag, laughing as they enjoyed the body parts inside of them. "That was so damn easy!" Holt crowed. She held her piece up as if it was a trophy, before eating it. "Damn right it was! They never saw us coming!" Piper agreed wholeheartedly. Meanwhile, Ariana Grande was coming back from a walk. She sighed, pushing a strand of her red hair behind her as she saw her two friends once again feasting without her. "Guys...you saved me some right?" She asked hopefully. "Yeah, there's three pieces left." Piper said. Olivia suddenly took one of the pieces, earning a shocked look from Ariana. "How could you be so mean?!" She sputtered. "What? I'm still hungry!" Olivia argued. Just then, Piper took the second piece. "Wha...?" Ariana stammered in disbelief. "Well...there's only one piece left." Olivia commented, holding it up in front of Ariana. "Ooh! Toss it over here!" Ariana said excitedly, holding out her hands. Olivia suddenly popped it into her mouth with an evil grin, and Piper busted out laughing as Ariana stood there with her mouth open. She suddenly spotted a whole body out of the corner of her eye. "Yes!" Ariana cheered as she dragged it several feet away from them. She brought a hand to her mouth and bit it, only to spit it out in disgust. "Ewww...plastic..." She said, frantically trying to get the awful taste off her tongue.

She watched the other two as they were laughing about their trick on her, when she suddenly heard a low growling noise. She did a double take, not seeing anything around her. "Strange...I don't see any animals or anything...I wonder what that could be?" Her question was answered by another growl, and this time the two other girls took notice, stopping their fun. They approached Ariana, who was staring blankly at them as they came near. They heard the growl again, and this time all eyes were on Ariana's stomach. Piper was the first to get close, and she put her ear to it. Ariana's stomach growled again, startling both Ariana and Piper, who in turn hid behind Olivia. "That shit was scary!" Piper said, fearfully. This time, Olivia went up to listen, only to have the same reaction. After a few more growls though, Piper and Olivia suddenly burst out laughing. As her stomach continued to growl, Ariana herself began to laugh, not knowing why they were laughing. After a couple deeper growls though, the three of them suddenly stopped laughing. Piper and Olivia began to whisper among themselves, and Ariana stared at both of them. "Whatcha guys talking about...?" She asked. Suddenly her belly let out a fierce roar, causing both Piper and Olivia to jump. They turned and ran out of the park, screaming in terror. Ariana looked at them leaving in confusion, then looked down at her now silent belly. "Well...now that my tummy has finally quieted down I can-" She didn't get to finish as her stomach growled loudly, sending her running out of the park screaming as well.

Olivia and Piper had hidden behind a dumpster, scared for their life. All of a sudden, Ariana was behind them. The two girls jumped back, running again when they heard her stomach growl once more. "What did I do wrong...?" Ariana wondered, sadly. She then heard a low growling noise coming behind her, and she turned around, seeing a dog almost as big as her, baring it's fangs as it backed her into a wall. "Nice p-puppy..." She started, quickly glancing left and right, only to find no escape. Her stomach growled loudly, and the dog suddenly stopped, looking at her in disbelief. Her stomach growled once more, and the dog kneeled down, staring up at her in fear. An idea suddenly popped into her head. "Hey there, boy...how's about you see if you can find me some food. Pretty please...?" She put on her best puppy dog look, which the dog bought within seconds. It came back with a rubber ball. "This is pretty...but I can't eat this." She said to the dog. She took the ball in her hands and squeezed it a bit, giggling to herself. Her stomach ruined the good moment with a groan. She rubbed it, making shush noises. The dog ran off again and came back with a CD. "This won't work..." She said softly. The dog looked at her as if it understood and ran off, returning with a toy shovel. "If only this were ice cream..." She said, almost drooling. Her stomach roared, making her jump. The dog whimpered and ran off, not returning. "Awww...he was a nice dog..." She said sadly.

Ariana walked down the sidewalk with her shovel, and she suddenly spotted a man in all black eating what looked like_REAL _ice cream! She hid behind a tree, and jumped out in front of him, wrapping her hands behind her back. "Excuse me sir, but may I have some of that?" She asked nicely. The man however, ignored her and kept walking past. "Why are people so rude these days?" She asked out loud. A couple of athletic young guys walked past her, making wolf whistles and lewd comments. Her face burned, and she snapped. "_DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO?!" _She shouted, waving the shovel like a madwoman. "Oh shit! She's a crazy one! RUN!" One of the boys yelled, and the group of them quickly bailed. She looked down at her stomach which was surprisingly silent. "Oh i'm sorry tummy...I didn't mean to scare you!" She said with a quivering voice. Her stomach growled once, causing her to gasp in surprise. It growled once more, and a wide smile graced her features. She then got up and started skipping down the sidewalk, humming as her stomach went off. She turned the corner and saw a beautiful looking brunette in a multicolor hoodie, using the vending machine stationed there. She was so enticed by the girl as she walked off with her snack, that she walked right into the machine. "Oof! Now who would put that there?" She wondered. Her stomach reminded her of her situation, and she started checking her pockets. "Oh dear...I'm broke..." She said, her voice breaking. She tried shaking the machine in a desperate attempt to get her food. Her stomach suddenly let out a long chorus of growls. The vibration from her tummy caused the machine to shake. Her eyes widened with joy as her snack began to reach the end of the rack. Her hopes were dashed however, when her stomach stopped. The snack stopped at the very end of the rack. Her face fell, and she felt her resolve finally melt away.

Finally realizing that being nice wasn't the way to get what she wanted, evil thoughts began to cross Ariana's mind. She saw a building that she knew was hosting a DJ party for someone. A few minutes later, she had snuck in through a window on the second floor. After getting into the hallway, she ran into the same guys who had harassed her and ran afterwards. "Oh no...it's her again!" That same guy said. "No! I'm sorry about earlier...I was behaving very badly." Her eyes glinted, and an evil smirk spread on her lips. "But maybe...could you guys make me into a good girl?" She finished. The guys could hardly believe their luck. They just beat their rival team at their own school, and now they were having the chance to pound this incredibly hot redhead! "I dunno man..." The second guy said, studying Ariana. "I think she's trouble. I mean you saw her earlier right? This could just be her way of luring us into a trap!" The supposed leader rolled his eyes at his friend. "Dude, be real now. What girl do you know, looks like that and offers free sex?" The third guy then spoke up. "Someone who probably has an ulterior motive." Ariana shrugged, not wanting to get into this. "Welllll...my offer is only on the table for so long. There's no trap! I'm just a girl who hasn't had any action for a while." She explained. The three guys shrugged and Ariana let them into a room across the hall. She looked over and saw a closet, and smiled. Why don't the two of you wait in there while I undress? I want the leader first anyways." She said. "Fine by me" and "Same here" were the replies of the other two as they got into the closet and shut the door, chuckling to themselves. She then took out a blindfold. "You can take it off after I undress." The leader just stared at her. "But-" Ariana cut him off however. "Only my closest friends get to see me undress." The leader nodded. "Fair enough." She walked over, and locked the door of the closet. "Everything alright?" The leader asked behind his blindfold. "Mmhmmm..." She replied. "Just getting something special for this occasion." The other two guys pounded on the door, panicking now. "Yo Roy, I KNEW she was trouble! You need to get the hell out of there, NOW!" Roy suddenly froze. So they WERE right about her... "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He yelled at her. His shouting turned into screams for help as she picked him up and shoved him into her mouth. His screams soon died down. His two friends pounded harder, trying to knock the door down, but there was no use. "Mmmm...that was good..." She said. "But i'm still hungry!" She opened the door and pulled the second guy out, sealing it once again. The second guy met the same fate. The third guy was sweating bullets as he heard her footsteps. She opened the door, and he stared back at her with wide eyes. "PLEASE, don't eat me! I'll do anything you'll ask me to! Please just let me go!" He pleaded with her. "Hmm...I know one thing you can do!" She said, snapping her fingers. "What's that...?" He asked. "SATISFY MY HUNGER!" She laughed, swallowing him as well. Thanks to her incredibly fast digestive system, her stomach was back to it's normal shape within ten minutes. She walked downstairs and decided to get a drink, only to be stopped by the bouncer. "Excuse me miss, but I don't believe you were invited to this party." Ariana put on a sad face. "Awww but I just wanted to have some fun!" The bouncer however wasn't amused. He picked her up, much to her surprise, and literally threw her out the door. "_AND STAY OUT!" _He yelled, slamming the double doors behind him.

As soon as Ariana picked herself back up, her evil spell ended. She looked down at her belly again, poking it to see if it would growl, only it didn't. "What's wrong little guy? Don't you wanna talk to me some more?" She said, disappointed. She sighed, heading back to the park, having a feeling that Olivia and Piper would be there. Sure enough, they were. Meanwhile, Piper and Olivia were cracking jokes, unaware of Ariana's return. "So did you hear the joke about the ghost who went to the ball alone?" Olivia was saying. "No, what about it?" Piper asked. "He had NO BODY to go with!" Olivia cracked, and both of them burst out laughing. "Good one!" Piper exclaimed. Ariana cleared her throat, getting the girls' attention. Piper gasped in fear. "Oh no." Olivia said, gulping. She hid behind Piper, not wanting to deal with Ari's belly again. "Oh gee, thanks!" Piper said sarcastically as Ariana drew closer. Piper immediately pulled out a body from their latest hunt, and slid it over to Ariana. Ariana looked down at it, and looked back at the two girls. "Um...thanks?" She said. Olivia raised an eyebrow, approaching Ariana carefully. "Say...how come your stomach is suddenly quiet now?" Ariana knew darn well why, and she bit her lip, looking at both of them timidly. "Yeah...tell us!" Piper chimed in. Ariana opened her mouth to answer, when she hiccuped loudly, and as she did, a lens from a pair of glasses came out of her mouth. "Wait...did you eat someone?" Olivia asked, suspicious. "Erm...maybe?" Ariana replied, fidgeting. Another hiccup and a dog tag came out of her mouth. "Ari...how many did you eat?" Ariana turned red in the face. "Three..." She saw the shock on the two girls' faces and continued. "Long story...I was being harassed by three guys while I was searching for food, and I snuck into a DJ party, finding them there. Weird, huh? Anyways...I kinda...sedu-err persuaded the guys to have sex with me...in reality though I blindfolded the leader of the trio, locked his two friends up, then ate him, eating the other two one by one afterward. I went downstairs to have a drink but I was caught by the bouncer. He threw me out and I found my way back here..." She said, looking at the floor. She looked at Olivia and Piper expecting them to flip out, but got the opposite reaction. "That was AWESOME! I didn't know you had it in you!" Olivia cheered. "Me neither! Though I had full faith in you!" Piper added, giggling. "Oh shut the hell up, you liar!" Olivia scolded her. At that point, Ariana started hiccuping non-stop. This caused both girls to go into another fit of laughter. "Um *hic* guys...?" She asked, confused. "What's *hic* so *hic* funny?" Olivia finally stopped laughing long enough to talk. "Nothing, Ari. Let's go back to HQ. We got plans to make!" With that, both Olivia and Piper headed back to HQ, practically dragging a bewildered Ariana with them.


End file.
